


Christmas Special

by SPN_DeanCas



Series: Destiel One-shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Special, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_DeanCas/pseuds/SPN_DeanCas
Summary: Jack celebrates Christmas for the first time. The bunker is heavily decorated, which frustrates Dean to no end, and Christmas cookies have been made. Family is what makes Christmas special, and Jack sees where his skills are needed to grant the ultimate gift.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Special

Christmas Day.

Jack was too excited to sleep last night, not like he sleeps much anyway, but he was finally celebrating Christmas with his family and he can't control his excitement. He's bought everyone gifts for Christmas: Sam will receive the _Game Of Thrones_ book series, Dean will receive a new flask with an engraved pentagram, Cas will receive a new tie with a bumblebee at the bottom, and Mary will receive a pentagram necklace with charms to represent each family member.

All the gifts have Jack buzzing with excitement.

He quietly leaves his room to ask Castiel when he can wake everyone up and begin Christmas. "I'm not sure, Jack," Castiel admits. "I think it'll be best to leave it to Dean to decide when Christmas begins".

"Okay! I'll go ask". Before Castiel could stop him, Jack flew inside Dean room to wake up the hunter. The door opens and Castiel is about to warn him when Dean jumps away and points at him with a gun.

"Jack?" Dean frowns, and then turns to Castiel. "What's up?"

"When does Christmas begin?"

"Seriously?" Dean sighs, laying back on his bed, closing his eyes. "It starts when the sun rises, and when everyone wakes up".

"But that's so long!" Jack complains.

"What time is it?" Dean relents.

"7am," Castiel supplies.

Groaning, Dean sits up and agrees to start Christmas early, which includes waking everyone else up. By 7:30, everyone is sitting in the library around the tree while they hand out presents. Dean is tiredly sipping at his coffee while Jack runs around handing out his gifts.

"I hope you all like it," Jack explains. "I wasn't sure what to get everyone, but apparently, it's tradition to get everyone you love a present. I've been so excited for days, I couldn't sleep - not that I sleep much anyway-"

"Jack!" Dean exclaimed, his tired brain not able to keep up with the excited rambling.

"Sorry," Jack apologised sheepishly.

"Dean, he's just excited," Castiel reasoned. "This is his first ever Christmas, and it's mine, too. Just let him get excited about this, okay? You never know, you might actually love his gift and get a little excited yourself".

"It's too damn early," Dean grumbled, sipping at his coffee.

"Ignore Dean," Mary smiles at the Nephilim. "He's just grouchy because he didn't sleep much last night. Why don't you open your presents first?" Immediately, Jack ripped open the colourful wrapping paper to reveal his presents: the Harry Potter book collection from Sam, a book in Enochian from Castiel, a smart phone from Mary, and a colouring book of classic cars from Dean with colouring pencils.

"Seriously, Dean?!" Sam asked, glaring at Dean. "Did you really get him a kids colouring book?"

"What! He's barely one years old!"

"I like it," Jack smiled, clutching the book to his chest protectively.

"See!" Dean exclaimed. "And now he'll have something to do while everyone else is sleeping".

"Thank you, Dean," Jack said, before beginning to hand out the other presents.

Sam adored his books; Castiel immediately changed his tie for his new one; Mary teared up at her necklace and stared at it with adoration before placing it around her neck; Dean tried and failed to hide his smile when he saw the engraved pentagram along the stainless steel flask.

The day continued with Dean and Mary in the kitchen preparing the famous Christmas dinner while Sam, Castiel and Jack cleaned up the wrapping paper disaster in the library and then set up a movie to watch to wait for dinner.

It is the first Christmas that Sam and Dean had properly celebrated as a family. Being a hunter never guaranteed the chance to do normal family stuff together. Now, they have a real family who understands their life.

The meal was the best part of the day, where they ate and talked and shared stories that they've missed throughout the years. A couple beers in and everyone (except Jack) was beginning to relax and wind down after the preparations.

Everyone gathered into the Dean Cave to watch Christmas movies and drink. They were watching a scene where a couple kiss under a mistletoe, which Jack then decides to question the tradition. "Why do people kiss under mistletoe?"

"It started in ancient Greece," Sam explained, "during the festival of Saturnalia and later in marriage ceremonies, because of the plant's association with fertility. During the Roman era, enemies at war would reconcile their differences under the mistletoe, which to them represented peace".

"So mistletoe is supposed to help make babies?"

Sam smiled at the innocent child. "The ancient Greeks believed that, yes. But now, it's just a tradition that got passed down through the generations. But not everyone follows it anymore".

"Do you think it helps with fertility?"

"Jack," Castiel interrupts calmly. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. If you believe something, nothing anyone else says should make you change that. You're half human, which means you have free will and the ability to think for yourself".

"Okay," he smiled, accepting the answer.

Around dinner time, Dean found himself unable to walk near Castiel without a mistletoe suddenly appearing above them. Exasperated, Dean tried to put as much space between the pair at all costs.

It wasn't until they were sitting in the kitchen to drink and play games (as requested by Jack) when he teamed up with Castiel. They were winning the game, mainly due to their incredible alcohol tolerance, when it happened again.

"Mistletoe!" Jack exclaimed, smiling as he looks at the decoration floating above Dean and Castiel. "You have to kiss now - it's tradition! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" He chanted.

"Is this you, Jack?" Dean grunts, his voice gruffer than he had intended, but too stubborn and angry to feel guilty. "Putting this ridiculous thing over us? It's weird! So stop it!" Jack goes silent and slowly closes in on himself like an injured animal. Awkward silence falls over the room.

"I'm tired," Jack whispers. "Goodnight". And then he scurried off to his room.

Sighing, Dean hangs his head. "I'll go talk to him," Castiel says, attempting to stand but stops when Dean puts a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'll do it. I'm the one who scared him off; I should be the one to talk to him," Dean explained, running his hand across Castiel's shoulders as he leaves the kitchen to Jack's room.

Anxiously, Dean knocks on the bedroom door and waits for an answer that he knows will never come, before slowly opening the door and entering the room. Jack was sitting on the bed in a ball.

"Hey, kid," Dean said, sitting down at the desk, keeping his gaze at his hands. "Um... I want to say I'm sorry for what I said. I overreacted, and I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just... it made me anxious because Cas and I aren't dating, and he doesn't see me as anything more than a friend".

"You're wrong".

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Castiel- he loves you," Jack explained. "I know he does. He told me of how the two of you met, and it sounds like he really cares about you. You are his family, and he would do anything for family. But have you never noticed that he goes above and beyond for you, and never for anyone else? Castiel loves you; you hold a special place in his heart".

"How do you know? You've barely been alive for a year," Dean replied, not wanting to believe anything just to get his heart broken.

"I've read stories," Jack smiled. "And I've seen movies. _And_ Sam says you love each other but are too dumb to admit it".

"W-what?" Dean stuttered. "Sam said- I'm gonna kill him!"

"He's right, though," Jack said.

Dean sat in silence for a moment before saying, "Are we good now?"

"Yeah," Jack reassured. "Now go talk to Castiel". Glaring, Dean left the Nephilim and headed towards the kitchen to find his angel. When he got there, he saw Castiel helping Mary walk since she seems incapable of walking on her own after all the alcohol she drank.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted in his usual gruff voice. "I'm just helping Mary to bed, and then we can talk". Dean stood nervously in the kitchen to wait for the angel's return, ignoring Sam's knowing smirk. Finally, Castiel appears in the doorway and gives Dean a gentle barely-there smile. "Did everything go alright with Jack?"

"Um, yeah yeah, we're all good," Dean stuttered. Since when did he become a nervous teenage girl struggling to talk to her crush?! "Is mom okay?" He asks, hoping to change the topic.

"Yes, Mary is sleeping off the alcohol".

The pair head to the table and sit opposite each other. "I think I should explain myself," Dean started. "I don't want you to think that I'd yell at a kid after I've had a few drinks, I don't want to be like my dad".

"I know that, Dean".

Shyly, Dean smiles and continues, "Good. But Jack had me thinking that I overreacted because I was scared, and maybe a little insecure. He tried to reassure me, but I don't think his word is very reliable".

Castiel remains quiet, waiting for Dean to get the courage to speak again. "I felt uncomfortable with the mistletoe because it made me anxious thinking about us... like that. If I'm honest, it's crossed my mind a few times in the past, but I didn't want to act on it because you're _you_! You're an Angel, for Christ's sake! I can't help but think that you'd never see me that way because you are so much better than I am, than I'll ever be. And I'm scared of the rejection".

"Dean Winchester," Castiel's voice was soft and loving. "You are the smartest, dumbest human I have ever met. How could you think I would ever refuse you? If only you could see yourself through my eyes, you wouldn't doubt my feelings. Your soul is the brightest and most beautiful thing my Father has ever created, and I am honoured to even be given the opportunity of being a part of your family. And I love you for that. I was a fallen angel - broken and abandoned - and you took me in, cared for me and loved me. I will never forget what you've done for me".

"You deserve it, Cas," Dean replied. "No offence, but your entire family are dicks, and I'm glad I was given to you".

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity before Castiel suggested that Dean heads to bed like the rest of the hunters in the bunker. Until Dean invited him in for the night, not wanting to have anymore time away from Castiel.

Just as the bedroom door quietly shuts, Dean grows nervous. "I've never been nervous about inviting someone to stay for the night. And I know we're not doing anything like that, but you make me anxious - the good kind! Y'know, like butterflies in my stomach? The 'I've got a crush on you' kind of nerves?"

"A crush?" Castiel frowns, tilting his head.

"Yeah, a crush," Dean laughs, anxiously. "When a person likes someone romantically, it's called a crush".

"And you see me as a satisfactory sexual partner?"

Heat rises to Dean's face as he agrees, but immediately freezes when Castiel is suddenly kissing him. When they pull apart, Dean's brain is still trying to comprehend what happened. "My feels reciprocate," Castiel whispers.

Overjoyed, Dean surges forward to instigate an intense make out with desperate kisses and frantic hands trying to touch every piece of each other's body. Slowly, Castiel guides Dean towards the bed, where he gently lowers the hunter and rests above him, deepening the kiss.

When Dean wakes up in the middle of the night, wrapped in the arms of his angel, his heart flutters and he happily goes back to sleep knowing that he got the best gift imaginable: love.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope everyone is having fun and staying safe ❤


End file.
